Overheard Conversations
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Ginny Weasley Potter is doing some grocery shopping when she overhears a private conversation between two people.
1. Overheard Conversations

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by the Are You Crazy Enough to do it Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. I wrote a Crossover story between Harry Potter and Jericho. I wrote for the prompt of I can't be who you want me to be. I hope you enjoy Overheard Conversations.**

"I can't be who you want me to be," Ginny hears the voice of a man shout at someone. "And the fact that you think I can is more upsetting than anything else. Don't you understand that?"

Hearing the last refrain of the argument hanging dead in the air as though the person being talked to didn't know how to answer Ginny can practically hear her own voice voicing that same question. Not to her husband Harry. Harry had understood what her motivations were. He didn't question why she wanted to come to the Americas. He explicitly understood her wants and needs. But with her mother who didn't want her to come the Americas.

"I do understand," a female voice answered. "But you have to understand that I can't sit around here waiting to hear if you're coming back to me or not. It's not fair to me. Don't you understand that?"

She also understands were the other part of the argument is coming from. Ginny had had this conversation with Harry before on several different occasions after the Second Wizarding War. Harry always felt he needed to play the part of the hero which upset her to no end. Especially once the children came along. Not knowing whether she would have a husband and her children a father from one moment to the next. She could totally sympathsize with the conversation going on here.

"Emily, know the people of this town look to me," the male voice comes out sounding much harsher than Ginny believes he means to be. "They look to me to keep us all safe."

"Can't they look someone else for a change now?" asked the female voice, Emily's voice. "Jake there are other people in this town capable of leading everyone besides you."

"You don't understand, Em..."

"No you don't understand Jake and I don't think you ever will."

Ginny watches as a blonde haired woman walks down the street outside of the grocery she'd ducked into to do a little shopping. She can understand the slump of the woman's shoulders. The level of defeat that she sees is one she felt the last time her and Harry talked. Harry had volunteered to go help train Aurors in a wizarding community in a city called Denver while she and the children went on to their new home in Jericho. Their last conversation had gone much the same as this Emily's had gone with her Jake.

"Can I help you?" a voice asks breaking her thoughts.

Ginny blinked and then realized that she'd been staring out the window. The voice had been that of Jake, who she now recognized as the brother of the deputy mayor of the town. "I'm sorry," she said trying to keep voice low so as not be overheard. "I couldn't help but hear your argument with your girlfriend. You might want to go after her. You don't want those to be the last words she will ever speak to you. Take it from someone who knows these things."

Jake Green blinked a few minutes before taking the advice the woman in front him had given him. He didn't know why he was listening to her but something deep down was telling him this woman was right. He'd and Emily would both regret it if her last words to him were about him not getting her.

Ginny watched Jake Green walk away hoping that he and Emily would be able to patch things up. And hoping more than anything that he'd find someone else to take whatever mission they were talking about.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Overheard Conversations.**


	2. A Conversation in a Graveyard

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter of my Harry Potter/Jericho crossover. This chapter was written for Are You Crazy Enough to do it Challenge. I wrote for prompt 727 which was shake a strangers hand. I hope you all enjoyed A Conversation in a Graveyard.**

"I just wanted to let know the towns doing better now, Dad," the red haired man standing a few rows away from Ginny was saying as looked down on the tombstone of his father. "Gray seems to be letting you have your way in death." A chuckle leaves the man's lips and Ginny finds herself wondering what he's talking about.

Dusting off the tombstone of the empty grave that should house her husband, Ginny places the flowers she grew herself over the grave. Keeping an eye on the man a few rows down from her Ginny can't help but run through a list of things that had happened since she and her small family came to Jericho Kansas.

First and foremost being the end of the world. The very reason she was kneeling over a empty grave instead of one containing her husband's body. Harry had been sent to Denver a few weeks before the bombs had gone off. He was going to come for a visit a week ago but that would never happen now, she thought as she placed her hand on the grave in front of her.

Another thing that had happened was the war between Jericho and New Bern. She had decided to fight along with the Jericho Rangers and other towns people. This was after all their new home and she had to help keep it safe from these attacks that New Bern had been planning on perpetrating for months apparently.

Another thing she remembers happening on the very day the war ended was the death of the ex-Mayor. Johnston Green. She'd been standing nearby trying to protect as many people as she could with magic. She guesses that magic can't always protect everyone. She hadn't seen the bullet that struck the brave man but she saw the result. She's still seeing the results of the aftermath of this death.

"I don't think I said this when it happened," Ginny said as she walked over the deputy Mayor of Jericho, "but I'm sorry about your father's death. He seemed like a very nice man from what I've heard."

"Thank you," the man said turning to Ginny. "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Eric Green." He extended his hand out for her to shake.

"I know who you are Deputy Mayor Green," she told him taking his hand and shaking it, "even though we haven't met. I think that maybe I can help you and your people with moving forward."

"Excuse me?"

"With your countries second Civil War."

The shocked look on his face is reward enough for Ginny. Apparently no was supposed to know Jake Green and Robert Hawkins had started the Second Civil War of America. A smirk formed on her face as she went to walk away. "I'll be at Baileys if you and Rangers want to take me up on my offer." With one last look at Harry's grave she leaves the graveyard with a determination to do what Harry would do.

 **I hope you all enjoyed A Conversation in a Graveyard.**


End file.
